5 One-Shots for Zevie
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: This consits of five One-Shots in one big One-Shot. 1st- Stevie finds intresting things on Zander's computer. 2nd- Stevie describes her perfect kind of guy to Kacey at a sleepover. 3rd- Gravity 5 are at an interview and Roseanne questions their realationship status. 4th- Gravity 5 go to a fall festival, visiting a psycic. 5th- Stevie's rules. Sorry for any mistakes, typed on phone.


**FOURTH FUCKING TIME I'M EDITING THIS BECAUSE MY STUPID FREAKING COMPUTER KEEPS DELETING THE EDITED DRAFT, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY THAT MY SUCKY WRITING IS BEING UPDATED!**

**Note: Do not post reviews saying: My: Punctuation, Grammar, Spelling, etc. are bad, I originally typed this on my phone so...**

* * *

First One-Shot:

There where some things that Stevie Baskara never thought she would see on her best friends computer. Especially since they all revolved around her.

"Zander!" Stevie yells running up to one of her best friends.

"Yeah Steves?" Zander asks raising a brow.

"Can I type my English report on your computer? Mine is in the shop and all libraries are closed due to conferences." Stevie asks Zander.

"Of course." Zander smiles before his smile fades and he thinks, "Just ONLY type your English report." Zander says handing her the laptop.

"Of course." Stevie smiles. She takes the computer and walks away calling over her shoulder, "Give it to you tomorrow!"

Zander knew she would do that. Would if she found the pictures or the stories or the songs or- no she wouldn't snoop around. But he was still logged into twitter and facebook... Oh god.

Stevie walks into her room setting the laptop on her bed. She lays down next to it and it powers to life. The account appears and she types in the password- Zander had told her his password for everything- she waited to log in. When the desktop appeared Stevie was surprised to see the background as a slide of pictures of her, Gravity 5, her and Zander, and of Kevin, Nelson, Kacey and herself.

She ignored it and opened word starting off her paragraph. But something catches her eye. Zander's recently saved documents, his songs, stories, pictures, etc. She ignores the documents and concentrates on her work but something stops her. All of the recent documents have her name on them.

She clicks one document and a song recognizes it as Lady, but it says Stevie. The song was for Stevie? But Zander said it was for lady... His DOG.

Stevie shakes her head and clicks on another document. This time it's a song she doesn't recognize. But the title says Everything Bout You. She quickly reads the song to find at the bottom: _For Stevie.  
_  
Stevie just stares.

She spends the next few minutes looking through all the songs to find most of them being for Stevie the rest for Gravity 5.  
She clicks on another document, expecting a song, but instead she comes upon a... Story?

_"Stevie!" I yell my heart pounding in my chest.  
_  
_"What's up, Z?" Stevie questions.  
_  
_"I- I was wondering if... You maybe wanted to-" I start but I'm cut off by Stevie yanking my collar and smashing her lips to mine the feeling exhilarating._

What the hell? ZANDER wrote that?! That can't be right... It just can't be.

Stevie reads more stories but they all revolve around the same thing: Stevie and Zander dating/kissing. Who knew he was such a girl?

Stevie sighs but continues to search around, pictures that's a good place. Stevie thinks as she of them are Gravity 5 while others are Stevie and Zander. She goes through leaving the Gravity 5 ones far behind. There's Zander and Stevie hugging. Zander smiling at the camera, Stevie kissing his cheek. Then there's one that catches her eyes. Stevie is smiling at the camera but Zander... He's smiling at HER! Then there is one where Stevie is asleep on the bandroom couch and Zander is laying next to her, arm draped around her waist, feet tangled with his. But something catches her eye. Zander is kissing her on the cheek.

She remembers this... It had been their biggest gig yet and Stevie crashed on the couch, she didn't want to be in the band room alone during the night so Zander stayed with her. He laid down next to her keeping his distance but she pulled him close. She tangled her feet with his and molded herself to him, Zander looked shocked but put an arm around her waist. Once Stevie was asleep she remembers a small light touch on her cheek and the words, "I love you Steves." But she blocked the memory from mind.

Stevie shakes her head and exists not bothering to look more. Instead she goes back to furiously typing. A ding catches her attention, a little box appears at the bottom of the screen with the words: sims update.  
Stevie hesitantly clicks on the link and sims opens up. She hesitantly types at the things she needs to and goes to the page with all his families.

Baskara-Robbins family.

That's it, she can't take this anymore. She hastily closes the laptop and picks it up. Time to give it back. She looks at the clock:9:45. Maybe tomorrow.

Stevie sighs before putting the laptop on her desk and changing into her pajamas. She lays on her bed her mind swarming with thoughts.

"Stevie!" Stevie hears Zander yell. Oh no, it's like his story isn't it. Just don't say the words...

"What's up, Z?" And she did say them.

"I-I was wondering if... You maybe wanted to.." Don't do it. Don't you dare kiss him, Stevie. But Stevie can't help it. She pulls him by his collar and kisses him. When they break apart Stevie smirks.

"Want your laptop back? Better check on that Baskara Robbins family, oh and also finish the song Stand Up." Stevie winks walking off.

* * *

Second One-Shot:  
I lay the snacks on Kacey's desk and sit on the desk chair eating the sour-cream and onion lays. Kacey walks in her room with two 2-liter bottles of soda. I grab the pepsi for me and Kacey keeps the coke for herself.

"So how should we start of this sleep over?" Kacey asks sitting on a beanbag chair. I set the snacks and my pepsi on the ground and sit on the other beanbag.

"I don't care." I shrug.

"Okay, let's talk about... Boys." Kacey smirks.

"Noooo." I whine. I'll talk about anything BUT boys. Justin just broke up with me after all.

"Come on, please? For your bestie." Kace pleads as I sigh and agree.

"Okay, We'll tell each other our preferred guy types and match each other up with someone." Kacey explains to me, "I'll go first." Kacey says as she thinks.

"Well hurry up." I laugh a minute later.

"Okay, okay. I like someone with brown hair, brown eyes, preferably plays an instrument like drums or... drums. Has a sense of humor, likes video games, and... Likes to eat food." Kacey finishes off. I stare at her for a while my mouth wide open.  
"You just described Kevin!" I exclaim.

"What? Ew! I was describing Mason!" Kacey shouts in disgust.

"Well, you also described Kevin. Who is cuter than Mason so... Go out with him." I shrug my shoulders.

"Fine. I'll think about it." Kacey humphs.

"Good. Now what else do you want to do? Movie?" I ask.

"Oh no. You are not getting out of this. Describe your dream guy. Now." Kacey demands.

"Fine." I sigh before thinking. Let's see... Deffinatley has to play the ukulele, must be attractive, a good friend, can't know the meaning of personal space, and plays a lot of instruments. "Okay so... I doubt you are going to find anyone who matches my description. But... Here we go, has to play the ukulele and other instruments, has to have brown hair, abs, not know the meaning of personal space, has to have a great singing voice, be a pretty good friend, and... Be really attractive." I state. Kacey stares at me a smile on her face.

"You just described Zander!" Kacey squeals. I stare at her in shock.

"No I didn't!" I yell a blush forming on my cheek.

"Yeah, you did! Zander plays ukulele, key-tar, guitar, and other instruments, he has brown hair and abs! You two totes don't know the meaning of personal space," Kacey starts.

"Yeah because we're like best friends!" I defend.

"Proves my other point, he is a good friend, has a great singing voice and is really attractive." Kacey squeals again.

"Okay, so maybe it all adds up but I don't like Zander in that way." I state lying through my teeth.

"That sucks. I like you that way." Zander states from the doorway. I widen my eyes and look to see Zander leaning against it. I fall of my bean bag in surprise and crash to the ground... Smooth Stevie.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"I was standing behind the door for about... 10 minutes before opening it." Zander shrugs. He walks over and sits behind me so he's on the beanbag. He pulls me in between his legs so that I'm leaning against his chest. "Is this not close enough for you?" Zander asks in my ear.

"I want to be closer." I say turning my head. I slowly turn my body around and kiss him on the lips. "I was lying when I said I didn't like you." I state before kissing him again. Zander's eyes are still wide.

"Yeah, Zander, I called you over here for you to confess your love for Stevie, not to have you guys pretty much have sex in my room." Kacey states.

* * *

Third One-Shot

"And we're back! But this time, with Gravity 5!" Roseanne exclaims to the camera.

"Great to be here." Kacey smiles at the camera.

"Good, now why don't you introduce yourselves and say what instruments you play." Roseanne states.

"I'm Kacey, and I am the lead singer." Kacey states with a flip of her hair.

"I'm Kevin, and I play the drums." Kevin smiles.

"I'm Nelson and I play keyboard/piano." Nelson says with a cute smile on his face.

"I'm Zander, I play Ukulele, guitar, key-tar, little bass and that's about it." Zander smiles. He slightly nudges the girl at his side. Before whispering in her ear, The girl cracks a smile.

"Sorry about that, I'm not used to so many people. Oh, right. I'm Stevie and I play the bass, the violin, the cello, guitar, and sometimes key-tar." Stevie smiles hesitantly. Zander smiles at her before the Roseanne starts talking again.

"Okay so explain to me how you became a band." Roseanne urges.

"Well it started off with me and Steves. I was the new kid around and-" Zander starts.

"Wait, wait, wait. Steves?" Roseanne asks staring at the two suspiciously.

"Yeah, my nickname, Zander is Z, Nelson is Nelly, Kevin is Kev, and Kacey is Kace." Stevie smiles.

"Okay, continue then, Zander." Roseanne states frowning slightly.

"Like I was saying, I was the new kid. I ran into Stevie in first period and we became best friends." Zander says shooting a smile at Stevie who crinkles her nose a slow blush rising up her neck to her cheeks.

"Nelly and Kev were my best friends for YEARS so when I sat down at lunch with Z they were suspicious... That night we formed a band and used an abandoned class room as our band room. It used to be our hangout." Stevie states pointing between Nelson, Kevin, and herself.

"Okay so how did Kacey get into all of this?"Roseanne asks.

"Well I used to be a perf which is an abbreviation for perfect, it's a group of girls who think they are better than the rest of the school." Kacey states. "I then got kicked out when I had braces and glasses. I then auditioned, I guess you could say, for Gravity 4 and ever since then... We've been besties." Kacey smiles.

"We've had a few ups and downs like Kacey going back to the perfs 6, 7 times?" Nelson asks Kacey. Kacey sheepishly nods her head.

"Wow. Any great stories to share?" Roseanne asks.

"Well there was this one time where Zander was writing a song and both Kacey and Stevie thought it was about them! But it was really about Zander's dog!" Kevin laughs.

"I told you guys to not talk about it!" Stevie whines burying her head in Zander's chest as he wraps an arm around her. He chuckles softly and rubs her back.

"But we got payback." Kacey smirks. "We sprayed them with liquid dog food and let the dogs attack 'em."

"That's hilarious, any other stories?" Roseanne asks.

"Well the time Kacey was trying to get our picture in the yearbook. She had insisted we get our picture in the year book but only the perfs and groups could." Nelson says remembering the incident.

"Why could the perfs?" Roseanne asks.

"Loophole that Kacey closed." Zander explains.

"So then Kacey made us become a group and we became gravity 25 (A/N was that right?) and we had to perform a song in the courtyard for a gig." Nelson finishes.

"Meanwhile Stevie and I were trying to find Zander's old yearbook because he had a really bad picture!" Kevin exclaims.

"We have the pictures for you.." Stevie sing songs.

"Show the camera!" Roseanne laughs.

"No! Steves please don't embarrass me!" Zander pleads.

"I don't know Z they are pretty hot pics." Stevie laughs.

"I will get you back." Zander warns. Stevie shrugs and shows the camera the pictures. "That's it." Zander says before flinging out his hands and tickling Stevie.

"Okay, I have to ask." Roseanne says looking at Zander and Stevie as they cool down. "Who's single and who's taken?"

"I'm dating Kevin." Kacey blushes.

"Took long enough." Kevin adds.

"I'm dating a girl named Grace, she's a perf and walking on stage right now." Nelson says popping his collar. Grace sits down at looks at the camera.

"HI!" She calls waving, "I'm their on again off again tambourine player and backup singer." Grace smiles.

"Zander and Stevie. Are you two dating?" Roseanne asks the two. Stevie and Zander burst out laughing, Stevie's head is on Zander's shoulder and they are thumb wrestling.

"No, we're both single and ready to mingle." They say together.

"Than what's with your closeness?" Roseanne asks curiousley.

"I don't know. We're best friends." Zander shrugs.

"If you ask me, you two are dating." Roseanne mimics Zander's shrug. Zander and Stevie just laugh before going back to cuddling Zander kissing Stevie's cheek.

"That's what makes me think you two are dating!" Roseanne shouts.

"We're just good friends." Stevie laughs awkwardly, "Well, I've always had a tiny crush on you but only a small one." Stevie assures.  
"Sucks 'cause I love you." Zander smiles.

"I-I love you too." Stevie says before leaning up to kiss him.

"Aww. Well that's all the time we have for today. Now you two can stop kissing... You can stop now... Cool it with the kissing please." Roseanne says.

"We are on National TV! Save that for a bedroom!" Nelson shouts making the two break apart.

"Oh shut up." They glare at Nelson.

Fourth One-Shot:  
It was a cold Monday night, 2 days before Halloween and Brewster High School was having a Fall Carnival where Gravity 5 was going to perform. They didn't want to spend their whole time playing so they arrived an hour before their gig and were planning on stating till eleven, getting there at 7.

Sure it was 4 hours but they would be setting up/performing for about an hour. So it will be a time well spent, after all there were a lot of attractions. Bouncy House, Haunted House, trampoline house, Ring Toss, etc.

"Let's go to the ring toss!" Nelson shouts running off. The others follow closely behind.

"We should go to the bouncy house next." Stevie says as she walks up to the ring toss. Different sodas were laid out in a small square, there were sodas off to the side that would be put in soon. Nelson grabs the three rings and tosses one of them having it land on the Coke. He tosses the other two to have them land on pepsi.

"Good job, bro!" Kevin high-fived Nelson.

"I'm a boss you know." Nelson said with a flip of his hair. The rest laugh and Nelson gets mock offense on his face.

"We should go to the bouncy house." Stevie says dragging Zander and Kevin by the hand. Zander's hand immediately gets sweaty and warm. Stevie gives him a questioning look but Zander only puts a hand to his forehead meaning he's probably sick.  
When the group reach the bouncy house they wait in line, only 5 people per bouncy per 15 minutes. Luckily they were at the front of the line with only 2 minutes before the others had to get out.

When they enter the bouncy house they find out it's not like the notmal ones, inside is the normal bouncy ground but there is a slide inside. At the start of the climbing for the slide there are ropes to help little kids up. Stevie walks up the little things not bothering to use the rope, and Zander follows behind, when they reach the top of the slide, which is about 15 feet tall, Stevie sits on the edge almost falling down. Zander sits behind her, his legs going around her so her beck is on his chest. His arms wrap around her waist and they slide down together.

After that they bounce around for the rest of the 15 minutes they are all tired. Even Kacey had joined in on their bouncing fun and she was pooped. They all venture to the snack are grabbing some pizza and drinking from the two-liters, Zander and Stevie sharing one, Kevin and Kacey sharing the other and Nelson having one all to himself.

"That was fun." Zander smiles. Kacey nods her head in agreement.

"We should go to the pumpkin smashing next." Kevin smiles.

"Or the pumpkin carving." Kacey suggests.

"Or both." Stevie says.

"Let's go to both." Zander agrees. They get up throwing away their bare paper plates and screwing on the caps of their shared drinks. They make their way over to the pumpkin related activities and wait in the short lines.

While waiting they are supplied with giant ponchos, like the ones at Niagara Falls, and goggles. Kacey goes first and surprisingly makes a crack in the pumpkin. Kevin goes next making the crack bigger and Nelson makes the finishing blow. The people working clear the pumpkin and get a new one for Zander and Stevie. They hold the hammer together, Zander standing behind Stevie, when the blunt end of the hammer smashes down against the rock like skin the pumpkin smashes the two massacres.

After about 3 hours they hung out, did most of the attractions, and performed. All that was left was the fishing game, boring, the duck catching game, lame, and the pick the lolipop game. Well those and a fortune teller, who is probably the best. The group make their way over and step inside the booth Zander and Stevie sitting down.

"I feel love in the air, you two will have feelings for one another or, you'll eat fried chicken tomorrow, either one." The fortune teller states. Stevie recognizes her as the girl who is always asking if Zander and her are dating.

When the others get their fortunes told, Nelson's saying he will date the blonde goddess he loves, Kevin's saying he will get the girl of his dreams, and Kacey's saying she'll date an unexpected someone, they all make their way home, Nelson driving.

"You guys are totes in love!" Kacey squeals.

"Ugh! You can't believe that girl!" Stevie exclaims.

"Well I do." Kacey humphs, "She said you guys will get together and by the looks of it, you already are." Kacey says eyeing Zander's hand on Stevie's thigh and Stevie's hand on Zander's arm. They roll their eyes and laugh.

"We always do... This." Zander points.

"And she said we will eat fried chicken, which knowing my mom, we will." Stevie laughs.

"Say whatever you want, I know you two are in love." And in truth, the two are and they knew they loved eachother but... Why say it when you can express it with touching?

* * *

Fifth One-Shot:

"Being the only girl in Gravity 4 is... Complicated. Which is exactly why I made rules as to what not to do but... Sadly, I've broken every single rule there is. And this is how.

_Rule #15- Never change in front of other band members after playing in the rain._

I laugh as we all twirl through the rain, dancing and singing and pushing each other into the wet muddy grass. Of course we are staining our clothes but I could care less I have extras and so do the others. We continue to laugh and play until we realize that we should probably get our band practice started. We walk inside the band room occasionally pushing each other. I look in the my drawer of the four drawer dresser. I pull out sweats and a tank-top and cardigan.

I turn myself around and let the others grab their clothes. I want to change but getting the floor of the school dirty and walk across campus to the non-perf bathroom. I also don't want to walk around school in dripping clothes, mud stains, and ripped jeans. Not attractive. I shrug and rip off my top and jeans starting to get changed.

"Uh... Steves..." I hear Zander say. I turn around only in my bra and underwear.

"Hm?" I ask. I look at the rest to see Nelly and Kev covering their eyes while Zander stares.

"I can take the rest off you know." Zander winks as I blush and hastily put on my clothes.

_Rule #28- Never let band over when brother's are home._

Stevie laughed as Nelson and Kevin move their arms up and down making weird faces. They are playing sherades and they are really into it.

"Tree!" Zander shouts.

"Scarecrow?" Stevie questions.

"Kacey Simon." Zander says surely of himself, Stevie laughs and gives him a thumbs up as Nelly and Kev give him a thumbs down.

"Bird!" Stevie shouts. Nelson and Kevin nod their heads and Stevie pumps her fist in the air. Nelson gets on the ground and stats pecking at it as Kevin acts like he's angry.

"Mad ostrich!" Zander yells.

"Angry chicken." Stevie states as Zander nods in agreement.

"Agitated Hawk!" Zander screeches.

"Furious Pigeons!" Stevie exclaims after a minute of thinking.

"Yes!" Nelson shouts.

"What should we do next? Because, Nelson and I won." Stevie laughs.

"Just dance 4?" Zander questions. Stevie nods her head in agreement as do Kevin and Nelson. They switch teams so that Stevie and Zander are a team and Kevin and Nelson are a team.

Kevin and Stevie start the song Rock Lobster. Kevin being the lobster Stevie being the girl. They start to dance laughing as they go.  
All of a sudden Stevie losses her footing and falls landing on Zander's lap. And at that moment Stevie's brothers decide to walk in, "Stevie when are your friends gonna leav-" phil, the eldest starts.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to rape our sister?!" Nate, the youngest at age 17, states as he tears Stevie off Zander by her waist.

"We banish you!" Chris, the middle child, yells.

"Yeah, Z ignore 'em." Stevie laughs awkwardly.

_Rule #35- Never, I repeat never, laugh at one of Zander's songs then take his song book.  
_  
"Zander! This song is so cheesy!" I laugh as Zander continues singing the song from his songbook.

"Even I agree!" Kevin says, also laughing.

"It's really bad." Nelson says his face red from laughing too hard. Zander simply glares at them.

"It's not nice to make fun of your best friend's song." Zander pouts.

"Aww, Zander." Stevie coos, "I'm sorry, hug?" She asks.

"Yes, please." Zander says with a fake sniffle. Stevie laughs and stretches her arms out, Zander wrapping his arms around her mid-back Stevie's going around his upper back. Stevie sneakily reaches down and takes the songbook off of the back of the couch. When Zander let's go and she jumps away screeching that she has the song book to Kevin and Nelson, Zander is confused.

"I have it!" Stevie cheers, "Now we can see what other bad songs you have in here!" Stevie laughs uncontrollably.

"No!" Zander yells, not only are his songs in there, but so are his feelings... and he feels things for Stevie. Without thinking he launches himself ontop of Stevie, making them thud to the ground. Stevie lands on top of Zander and he turns them over so he's on top, "Give me the book!" Zander shouts.

"Never!" Stevie shouts back. She opens it quickly fighting Zander at the same time, "Ohh, you have a crush on... me?" Stevie looks at Zander questiongly.

"That was the first day of school, don't blame me." Zander says deffensivley.

"That's funny, yesterday's date and you say you love me."

"Like a sister." Zander says in a duh voice.

"No, and I quote 'I really do love Stevie, she's amazing, and I want to go out with her so bad.' Aww." Stevie giggles as Zander turns firetruck red.

"That's not true." Zander grumples sitting up so he's sitting on Stevie sort of.

"Yes it is..." Stevie laughs poking Zander's stomach.

"Okay, it is." Zander sighs.

_Rule #67- Don't ever date your band mate and end up being proposed to by him._

"Stevie Raina **(Spelt that wrong, eh?)** Baskara, will you make me the happies man alive, or dead for that matter, and join me in our life together, forever... wait that sounded lame. Will you Stevie Baskara, join me and make me the happiest man alive by accepting this ring of eternal partnership, wait unless we get a divorce... okay another one. Stevie, girl, how you do? Take this ring and let's get married! Okay, that was really bad. Stevie, will you please just accept this ring... my leg is falling asleep." Zander says microphone in hand, currently the two stand on stage at their college graduation ceremony, Zander is kneeling on one knee proposing to a curious Stevie.

"Zander..." Stevie starts.

"Oh great, I made a fool of myself didn't I? 11 years of knowing each other and 10 of dating and having two, not one but TWO, children together and what's this? You don't accept my ring? Huh? Is that it?" Zander asks getting defensive.

"Shut the hell up. Yes, I will marry you!" Stevie crys, throwing her arms around Zander. Zander's face brightens and his smile stretches.

"Thank god, my knee really is falling asleep." Zander mutters as the crowd cheers.

Now, please. Follow these rules so you NEVER end up with 4 kids that all play ukulele and bass, a husband who still (Even though is at the age of 46) doesn't work for 'the man', and your old band living with you in your guest houses because you are a famous author and musician who is the only successful one except for your best friend Grace who is a model [Insert Smilie Face] Bye!"

A young girl reads the passages from the book. She is currently at the age of 15 and in a band... as the only girl. But, why does she need to read the book when her mom is the author? Oh yeah, she want's to marry Grace and Nelson's son... Xavier.

* * *

**Sorry for my horrible writing :))) Sorry for any mistakes :)) Love y'all!**


End file.
